


Sharing the Love

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally coming to terms with his sexuality, Sanji celibrates this in an appropriate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerginaSPVA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerginaSPVA/gifts).



Working in an office had never been Sanji’s dream job or a goal in his life. However, that didn’t prevent him from working in one. It wasn’t that bad, though, the work was easy – albeit boring – and the money was good. Good enough to put him to cookery school next year, anyway. He was a good chef already, being trained by one of the best in town, but he didn’t have a diploma to show for it, and that was all employers cared about. Damn bureaucracy. Zeff didn’t have the money to pay for his tuition, though, nor did he want the old fart to. Which was why he had taken this office job.

He was falling in a routine, getting up at six in the morning – even though he only had to be at work at nine, waking up early was a habit he couldn’t rid himself off, nor did he really mind – making himself an elaborate breakfast and packing a lunch, experimenting with recipes, reading the newspaper while enjoying his own masterpieces, working out a little and then it was time for work. His shift lasted until six, when he went home, cooked dinner and read or watched TV until it was bedtime. He didn’t see his friends often, which was okay, because they were all busy as well with their studies and jobs.

The office job was just meant to earn him money and doing something relatively easy, not something he should grown attached to. But a few weeks ago, something had changed. Something, that disturbed Sanji to his very core…

A man came working at their office. A new guy of Sanji’s age, who didn’t seem to belong in an office with his obnoxious green hair and his built up upper body which seemed like it could burst out of his shirt any moment. The man – _Zoro_ , who the hell was called that? – replaced the boss’ secretary while she had maternity leave and was incredibly annoying with his smug smirk. Somehow, he always managed to get under Sanji’s skin.

It already happened within five minutes that the green haired man joined their team. The boss had introduced Zoro and had appointed Sanji to show the new guy around and help him get started. The gentleman the blond was, he did so, patiently explaining how things worked at the office. When he was done, he had asked if the guy had any questions – a big mistake on his part. Zoro had smirked and asked why his eyebrow was so curly. The blond had lost his temper and yelled why Zoro had moss instead of hair, which in turn made the other angry. Eventually, security had to pull them apart.

Since that day, the green haired man had grasped every opportunity to mock or insult Sanji, and of course, the blond had returned the favour. That Zoro was so obnoxious was the only reason Sanji even spared him a glance when he walked by, just to scowl at the man. Not to see if he was watching as well or to catch a glimpse of his ass. Why would he stare at a man?

_Their eyes met across the room. Sanji stood near the window, holding a bottle of beer. They were celebrating Luffy graduating from secondary school, an achievement he never expected from the hyperactive boy. With a beaming smile, the boy had announced that for the occasion his big brother would stop by. The blond didn’t know anything about this ‘Ace’ except that he was about Sanji’s age and travelled around a lot. That Ace was the same guy as the Adonis he was currently staring at, Sanji had never expected._

_He wasn’t sure why he was so fascinated about the man on the other side of the room. He looked like any other man, only more handsome and more muscular. His freckled cheeks made him look younger, though his body proved otherwise. Sanji’s mouth went dry as he suddenly had the barely controllable urge to lick the man’s abs. Or watch them ripple in a whole other scene…_

_He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and when he looked over again, the man had disappeared, making Sanji wonder if he imagined the whole thing._

_That was, until he heard a voice next to him. “Hi, I’m Ace.”_

Sanji focused again on what his co-worker– a lovely girl by the name of Camie – was telling him when their boss approached him. “Prince, I need you to check these reports tonight.” He pushed the pile in the confused blond’s hands.

“That’s a lot of work for one man,” Sanji commented.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get help. Roronoa has offered a hand.” Their boss gestured to Zoro, who despite being on the other side of the office, looked up like he had heard him and grinned.

Sanji paled. It was like people wanted them to work together, only to see it escalate when the green haired man was being annoying again. Actually, Sanji was quite sure that was the case, as he knew that bets had been placed on who would win. To bad for them, it always ended in a draw.

“Sir, you can’t ask me to work late _again_ ,” the blond said as neutral as possible. “I’ve been home late every day for the past week.”

“Didn’t you ask to? I distinctly remember you asking for extra hours because you could use the money,” his boss not so helpfully reminded him and Sanji grit his teeth. “Thanks, Prince, you’re the best.” With that, their boss left.

One after the other, the desks in the office became more empty, until only Sanji and Zoro were left. The blond had made it a point to work at his own desk while the green haired man worked at his, on the other side of the room. No need to be closer together than strictly necessary.

_The man was closer than he had expected when he turned towards the voice and was met with a grinning face covered in freckles. Wide eyed, Sanji looked over to the spot the man had just been standing. He never saw him move. Slowly, he realised that the Adonis across him was looking at him expectantly and that he still had to introduce himself. “Sanji.” A shiver went down his spine when a warm hand grasped his._

_After a few moments of staring at their joined hands, the blond quickly pulled his back and scratched the back of his head. “So… You’re Luffy’s brother?”_

_The grin, which had never left his face, broadened even more. “I am. How do you know him?”_

_“He tried to dine-‘n-dash in my father’s restaurant and got caught. It’s hard to dislike him.” Sanji smiled as he saw Ace’s fond face._

_“That’s good to hear.”_

_Like his younger brother, Ace was hard not to like as well. No matter how often Sanji tried to excuse himself, the freckled man always found a new interesting topic to discuss. The blond had never had a conversation that long with a man – except when Zeff decided that it was time for ‘the talk’. That had been dreadful and felt like it would never end – though the time flew by. The best part was that having a conversation with Ace was the perfect excuse to stare at him, watch every expression that passed his face without looking creepy. Well, too creepy._

_He should be disturbed by all of this, especially since the freckled man stood even closer now than he had before, but Sanji couldn’t take his eyes off him. He tried to drown his thoughts by drinking more, but the more he did that, the more appealing it sounded to drop on his knees and suck Ace off in the middle of the party. Unconsciously, he licked his lips._

_Suddenly, Ace leaned in and whispered in his ear: “You want to go outside?”_

“Oi Cook, what the hell does this mean?”

Sanji looked up when a file fell on his desk. Zoro had strolled over to him and looked at him expectantly. The blond sighed and looked at whet the green haired man’s finger was pointed. A long time ago, he had told Zoro that he was saving to go to cookery school and now the green haired man insisted on calling him ‘Cook’. It wasn’t an insult, so Sanji was fine with it. Better than ‘Curly-brow’ anyway.

“That’s the company that hired us. You gotta pay attention, Marimo.” He smirked as the nickname still made the green haired man cringe. It had taken him all night to come up with it, but the effect was worth it.

Zoro huffed, but took a chair and sat down across the blond, much to Sanji’s annoyance. He tried to ignore the man and focused on his report again. Suddenly, Zoro stretched out his legs and bumped against Sanji’s feet. He muttered an apology, but Sanji kicked back. It was his desk after all. If the bastard needed space, he could sit at his own.

As expected, the green haired man didn’t leave it at that and kicked back. It ended in what most felt like a wrestle match, until Sanji realised it was a lot like playing footsie. Immediately, he pulled back his feet, his cheeks flushed. What the hell was he doing?

_His back hit the wall before he realised it and hungry lips attacked his own. It was different than usual, when he slowly seduced a lady and gently kissed her lips, but this wasn’t a woman. Ace had apparently noticed his staring and felt the same way._

_What happened after that was a bit blurry, he was fairly drunk after all, but he remembered he couldn’t get enough of the kissing. Especially when Ace’s lips moved to his neck and gently bit down. Sanji’s hips jerked involuntarily, causing the freckled man to chuckle. His laugh was warm and deep and did all kind of things to the blond. “How far is your house from here?” he whispered, his warm breath tickling Sanji’s ear._

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on the blond’s sudden withdrawal. Instead, he focused on his report again and Sanji almost heaved a sigh in relieve. They worked for a few more minutes when the chef rose. “You want some coffee?”

The green haired man nodded and the blond made his way to the machine. The beverages at work could hardly be called coffee or tea, for that matter, but it was all there was. As the machine filled the first cup, Sanji asked: “So, what about you? Why do you work here?”

Zoro looked up amused. “Who says this isn’t my dream job?”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. You’re so built up that you could burst out of your shirt at any moment.” His eyes widened when he realised what he said.

A grin appeared on the green haired man’s face. “Have you been checking me out, Cook?”

“Of course not! You have to be blind not to see that!” Sanji snapped, as he kept his back turned to the other man to hide his bright red face. “You must be really vain.”

Zoro snorted. “I don’t train to get laid, Cook.”

“Obviously.” Sanji smirked. “Who’d want to fuck you?”

_How they made it back to Sanji’s place with all their clothes on, was beyond the blond, but they did it. As soon as he managed to open the door, Ace dragged him upstairs like he owned the place and pushed Sanji down on the bed. They started kissing again, ripping at each other’s clothes._

_Sanji was still a bit buzzed, not so much he didn’t know what he was doing, but enough to want to continue it. Seemingly from out of nowhere, Ace produced a condom and a small bottle. At seeing them, Sanji froze._

_“I take it it’s your first time?” the freckled man asked. He didn’t sound mocking, but the blond still took offence._

_“With a guy!” he spat. “I’ve slept with hundreds of girls!” Apparently, he hung out with Usopp too much and he couldn’t help but blush. He was a virgin, as he liked to flirt with girls, but never found anyone to his liking, but there was no way he would tell Ace that._

_The freckled man grinned. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”_

Zoro snorted, but other than that didn’t comment. Sanji wasn’t sure if he had offended the man, though if he had, it was unusual for the green haired man to stay quiet about it. Whatever, it was the blond’s goal to annoy the hell out of the man and him staying quiet only meant Sanji had won this round.

The coffee machine beeped and the blond placed another cup under it, before pressing start again and bringing the cup to the other man. Zoro grunted in thanks and took the mug from Sanji. Their fingers brushed together for a moment.

_“Just relax, Sanji. It will hurt less that way.” Ace’s tone was soothing as he poured lube over his fingers and covered them in it. The blond didn’t want to look, didn’t want to know what the freckled man was about to do to him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off it._

_Ace leaned down and started to kiss the inside of his trembling thighs. He muttered soothing words, kissing downwards towards his crotch. Sanji popped himself up on his elbows and watched how the freckled man’s tongue darted out and licked his awaiting cock. The blond couldn’t suppress a gasp. Ace grinned and repeated the motion, longer this time._

_Sanji’s head fell back. He couldn’t believe how good that felt. Of course he had jerked off every now and then, but having someone else do it for him… And the hottest guy he had ever met no less. In the privacy of his own mind, he could admit to himself that he might be a little attracted to Ace. Though that was probably the booze talking._

_His musings were interrupted when a bolt of pain shot up his spine and something foreign forced its way into his body. He hissed and immediately the soothing voice was back. “That’s okay, you’re doing great. Just relax a little.” In an attempt to distract the blond, Ace leaned down again and started to suck on the tip of his erection._

_It worked pretty effectively. Sanji moaned and his body relaxed instantly. Aces finger slipped further in, but it didn’t hurt that much anymore. Even when he started to move the digit in and out, Sanji found it more enjoyable than painful. And suddenly, when Ace made a certain movement, pleasure shot through his body like lightening._

Sanji fought off the blush and walked over to the machine again to retrieve his own coffee. “So, doesn’t your girlfriend mind that you’re missing dinner?” he asked casually, trying to keep his voice sound normal.

Zoro snorted again. “If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn’t let her boss me around like that. Besides, I’m not doing this for fun – though riling you up is a bonus – I could use the extra money.”

“That’s right,” Sanji said thoughtfully, letting the riling up comment slide this time, and sitting down, he took a sip of his coffee. “You never told me why the hell you would settle for a job like this.”

The green haired man’s lips turned in a fond smile as he placed his feet on Sanji’s desk – much to the annoyance of the other. “I need money to fulfil my dream. A monkey could do this job, but the pay is good. Though, you know that. You’re hardly any smarter than a monkey anyway.” He smirked.

“I’m smarter than you!” Sanji spat.

“What was that, Curly-brow?” Zoro had jumped up, almost spilling his coffee over the reports.

“Look out, Moss-head! I don’t like overtime so much I unnecessarily want to add to it!” the blond snapped, but before the other could react, he sighed. “Whatever, just tell me about your dream. It’s only fair since you know mine.”

“Technically, I overheard you talking about it, so it’s not like you told me. But fine, if you want to know so desperately, I want to go to Japan to train to become the world’s best swordsman.”

Sanji stared at him. He knew better than to laugh at other people’s dreams, but this was just plain ridiculous! “The best… swordsman?” he repeated carefully.

The green haired man scowled at him. “What? You don’t think I can handle swords?”

_“That’s three. You’re doing great,” Ace said, never stopping the movement of his fingers._

_Sanji had become a shuddering mess and was in no condition to reply, until he felt the digits leave him. “Put ‘em back!” he ordered._

_The freckled man smirked at him. “Actually, I was planning to put something else there instead.”_

_Sanji’s eye widened as he saw Ace putting on the condom. “Wait! I don’t think that’s–”_

_His words were muffled when hungry lips covered his own. “I’d say I’ve been patient enough,” the freckled man breathed in his ear. “If you make me wait even more, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”_

_The blond swallowed hard and something pushed against his entrance. It was bigger than the fingers had been. Sanji clawed at the mattress in an attempt to make it stop or at least have him stop thinking about it. Ace was right there, whispering soothing words in his ear and gently pulling his earlobe with his teeth. “The pain will fade away soon. Just relax.”_

“I just don’t see why you would want to fight with swords in this day and age, is all,” Sanji commented as he sipped his coffee.

Zoro scowled at him. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Usually I would. But,” he hastily continued as the green haired man’s eyes narrowed, “I wouldn’t make fun of someone’s dream. So I hope you make it.”

Zoro seemed to be caught off guard by his response. The anger that had been visibly building up drained and all he could stammer was: “Oh.”

“You see? I’m a nice guy.” Sanji smirked.

“Wouldn’t kill you to show it more often.”

The blond sprang to his feet. “You don’t give me a reason for it, asshole!”

“Curly-brow!”

“Moss-head!”

“Shit Cook!”

Why it was so arousing to fight with the green haired man, Sanji didn’t know. He also had no idea what he was doing when he pulled Zoro forward by his shirt and smashed their lips together.

_When the freckled man was fully inside, his hips pressing against Sanji’s, he stopped moving and waited patiently, kissing him intensely. After a moment, the blond felt the need for more friction, movement, and jerked his hips._

_Ace took it as his cue and started to move. Slow at first, but when he noticed what Sanji liked and could take, his movements accelerated. The blond moaned loudly, meeting the other’s thrusts with his hips. The freckled man kept hitting the same spot over and over again, his head buried in the crook of Sanji’s neck and dark hairs tickling the blond’s face. Soon, a hand covered Sanji’s cock and started to stroke him._

_A familiar feeling pooled in his gut. His vision blurred and he gasped for air as he came harder than ever before._

_Ace rolled off him, looking sweaty but satisfied. “You liked that, don’t deny it,” he said with a smirk as he peeled the used condom off of him._

_Sanji didn’t say anything, to exhausted to think straight. His body instinctively rolled over to the protective heat Ace provided and the last thing he remembered was the freckled man wrapping his arms around him._

He had expected Zoro to push him away, to call him a faggot or look away disgusted. What he hadn’t expected was the other man pulling him close, as much as the desk between them allowed. He walked around it and pushed Sanji up against it once he had reached the other side, all without breaking contact.

Both panted heavily when they finally let go of each other. Sanji’s cheeks were bright red and carefully, he touched his lips.

Zoro, on the other hand, smirked. “I was wondering when you were going to do that.”

The blond, who had been staring at the floor, looked up. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, I’ve seen the way you stare at me, and more specifically, my ass.”

Sanji narrowed his eyes. “What are you implying?”

“That you like me, obviously.” The green haired man rolled his eyes.

“I don’t! I just tripped and our lips happened to meet!” The blond looked away. “I don’t like men.”

Even though he wasn’t looking, he could feel Zoro’s stare on him as the other man crossed his arms before his chest. “Just when I started to respect you. You’re such a coward.”

_A gentle hand caressing his hair woke him up that morning. Sleepily, he opened his eyes, only to close them again when a pounding headache made itself known. A nose nuzzled in his hair and Sanji searched his mind to figure out why there was someone in his bed. He patted down the other person, freezing when he didn’t feel any boobs._

_His hair was pulled back and his lips caught in a surprise kiss. “Good morning,” a too deep voice said._

_Slowly, the events from the previous night came back to him and he launched himself out of bed. Ace looked at him amused. “Surprised you’re still able to do that.”_

_The blond ignored the stinging pain in his back. “What the hell are you doing here?!”_

_The freckled man sat up, not bothering to cover himself up, reminding Sanji that he was naked as well. Quickly, he covered himself with a towel._

_“Well,” Ace started in answer to his question. “I was doing you. And then I fell asleep here.”_

_Sanji’s face had turned bright red._

_The dark haired man got up and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, the next time it won’t hurt as bad.” He reached out and touched Sanji’s face, pulling back when the other flinched._

_“There will be no next time! You just took advantage of me being drunk to have your way with me!” the blond spat. He was internally panicking. Why had he slept with a guy? He was straight._

_Ace raised an eyebrow._

_Sanji’s lip started quivering. “Just leave already. I’m not into guys and I never will be. Last night was a mistake that won’t be repeated.”_

_The freckled man sighed. “Fine.” He started to dress himself and when he was done, he walked over to the desk. “If you change your mind, call me. Or if you ever need to talk.” He scribbled down something and then left the room. Sanji never saw him again._

Sanji knew he had to respond with a lash out of his own, but for some reason, his brain couldn’t come up with a response. Zoro’s remark stung, because it was so accurate. It was how the blond felt too, but to have someone say it to his face?

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft ‘ding’ that announced the elevator had arrived. Frowning, both men looked at the doors, which opened slowly. No one was supposed to be here.

“Sanjiiiii!” A flash of red and blue launched itself onto the blond, almost knocking him over. It was a good thing he was used to his friend’s enthusiasm.

“Dammit, Luffy! What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?” Sanji grumbled as he peeled the young man from his body.

Luffy cocked his head a little. “With the elevator, obviously.”

The blond sighed. It was no use asking his friend these questions. Instead, he rubbed his temples and asked: “Alright, then _why_ are you here?”

The boy’s face almost split in half with the large grin that appeared on his face. “Ace is back in town!”

_After a few weeks, he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt confused and disgusted with himself. He caved and dialled the number Ace had left for him. The freckled man picked up after only a few rings and listened as Sanji poured his heart out. He calmed the blond down, saying that he should first come to grips with himself before he told anyone._

_Sanji felt like a load came off his shoulders after that phone call. He never had a breakdown like that again, but called Ace every now and then just to chat. Ace didn’t come back, though. Their encounter was almost a year ago._

Sanji stared at Luffy for a while before his face started to mirror the boy’s grin. “He’s back?” he asked dumbly.

The black haired boy nodded. “We’re holding a party for him at your place! With lots of meat. You have to cook, Sanji! That’s why I came to get you.”

“Of course I’ll come!” If anyone could help him with the mess he had gotten himself to with Zoro, it was Ace. _Fuck. Zoro_. From the corner of his eyes he looked at the green haired man, who stood still in the same place. Sanji still couldn’t believe he had actually kissed him back… and that the blond had messed it up. What the hell was wrong with him? After pretending to be straight for so long, he couldn’t stop trying to deceive himself.

“Ah, I can’t come yet. Zoro and I have to finish these reports.” He gestured to the papers on the desk.

Luffy’s head perked up like he only now noticed the other man. Which was very well possible. Like the monkey he was, he practically climbed Zoro with big, owlish eyes. “Who are you? Are you a friend of Sanji’s? You wanna be friends? Wanna come to Ace’s party? Ace is my brother,” he stated proudly after the waterfall of questions.

“Eh… Zoro, no, I guess and is there booze?” the green haired man tried to answer them in order.

Sanji snorted. “You’re such an alcoholic.” He had caught the other several times with a bottle of sake instead of a cup of coffee.

“At least my lungs aren’t black,” the green haired man spat back, referring to Sanji’s less than healthy habit of smoking.

“Your liver is probably all shrunken up!”

Luffy looked form one to the other and then burst out in laughter. “You guys are so funny!”

A little embarrassed, Sanji fumbled around with the papers on his desk. He was kind of relieved, though, it was like the kiss between him and the green haired man had never happened.

The black haired boy recovered form his laughing fit and scrambled to his feet, as he had fallen on his ass. “So are you coming?” he asked impatiently.

“I told you, I have to finish these reports.” Regretfully he gestured to his desk.

“Go.”

Brusquely, he turned around to Zoro. “Excuse me?”

“Go to your friend’s party. I can finish these by myself.” Almost demonstratively, the green haired man sat down on Sanji’s chair and started sorting through the files.

“Are you sure?” the blond asked worriedly.

“Just go already! Before I change my mind,” Zoro grumbled.

Sanji hesitated for a moment, but then scribbled down his address. “Just stop by when you’re done. And thanks,” he added when his overexcited friend started to drag him to the elevator.

Luffy was pretty much bouncing up and down when the doors closed. “Is Zoro a friend of yours?” he asked on their way down.

Sanji looked up. “Sort of. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Fortunately, the walk to his house wasn’t long, because the blond started to have trouble containing his excitement as well. These kinds of parties were often held at his place, because he usually cooked and it saved time carrying around the food. The black haired boy threw the door open, which he never bothered locking anyway, and Sanji all but ran inside, though despite his haste didn’t forget to greet the lovely Nami, Robin and Vivi first, ignoring the rest of the bastards.

There, in the living room on the couch, was a familiar freckled face greeting him, surrounded by his friends. Sanji bit his lip to bite back the tears. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed Ace.

The freckled man rose, spreading his arms and grinning at him. Sanji threw himself at the man. He didn’t cry, but his shoulders shook anyway. He could hear Ace chuckle and gave him a kick in the shin. “I need to talk to you,” he muttered. “But first, welcome back.”

Soon, he was pried away from his friend by an impatient Luffy and pushed into the kitchen to “make meat”. He couldn’t be mad about it though. The black haired boy was just as excited his big brother was back as Sanji was.

It wasn’t long, however, before said freckled man entered the kitchen, sipping from a beer bottle. “So, what’s up? I haven’t heard you sound this upset in a while.”

Sanji sighed and placed the ham in the oven, before kicking it close and turning to Ace. “I… kinda did something stupid.”

“I need specifics, Sanji. That can mean as much from ‘I farted in public’ to ‘I ran over an old lady’.” The freckled man smirked.

“You know how I took a job at an office?” When the other nodded, he continued: “Well, since a few weeks the boss’ secretary is on maternity leave and she got replaced by this guy…”

Ace looked amused and leaned against the counter, silently encouraging him to continue.

Sanji turned around. “He’s just so infuriating and arrogant and smug, and I just want to stomp his stupid face in and then–” he stopped and turned around when he heard Ace laughing, “What the hell is so funny?!”

“Nothing, just that you’re totally into him. So I assume the stupid thing you did has to do with him?”

Mortified, the blond stared at the floor. “I kissed him.”

“Does that mean you’re ready to–”

“No! I don’t know…” Frustrated, the blond gripped at his hair. “I told him I wasn’t into guys and he called me a coward for denying it.”

Ace sighed and put his beer down as he wrapped his arm around the blond. “To be honest, I had hoped that by the time I got back you were out already. But I think you’re ready now, if you initiate a kiss with a man.”

“You think so?” Sanji’s voice sounded muffled against the other’s naked chest, as he as always neglected to wear a shirt.

“These people are your friends, Sanji. They won’t judge you. And you obviously like this guy, don’t mess it up.” Ace gave the blond the most earnest look he had witnessed form the man. Slowly, he nodded.

* * *

Zoro was sure the place had to be close by the office, as he had recognised the street name the blond had written down for him, but now it was an hour later and he still hadn’t found it. Why did these damn streets keep moving?

Why was he bothering anyway? He didn’t know anyone aside from Sanji and the bouncy kid, and the former he wasn’t sure he wanted to see. He had been fairly sure for a while the blond was into him, with the staring and unnecessary touches, so he had been a little smug when it turned out to be true and Sanji kissed him. He hadn’t minded, not in the least. For one thing, the blond was hot as hell, with those legs that went on forever and his limberness. Not to mention his perfect ass. Aside from all that, Zoro loved to argue with him, but they had their silent moments of comradery as well. Sanji had never ratted him out about the booze thing and he had never told he had caught the blond smoking on the roof during work hours. In all, they had an unspoken bond and Zoro would love to explore how far that relationship could go.

But then the blond had started spouting nonsense about not being into men, while he was the one initiating the kiss! So why the hell was he going to this party? Did he hope that Sanji would change his mind? That would be nice. And free booze. So in the worst case scenario he could get drunk. Not that bad of an option. And in the best case… He might end up in the blond’s bed. That would be nice.

He grinned and doubled his efforts to find the house. When he thought to have found the right address, the door was opened by a woman with raven black hair. “May I help you?” she asked coolly.

“Eh, hi. Luffy invited me?” He wondered if the woman was trying to see into his soul, because it sure as hell looked like she was trying to do just that.

Still, when Luffy’s name was mentioned, a fond smile appeared on her lips and she stepped aside to let him pass. “Of course. Luffy always manages to drag the most interesting people along. I’m Robin.” She held out her hand.

“Zoro.” After the formalities, the woman let hem into the living room, where he met several other friends of Luffy and apparently, Ace. There was a red haired woman, who immediately asked what he made and brushed him off when he said he was a secretary. The last woman present was a kind girl with light blue hair. Then there were several men, Luffy, of course, a guy called Usopp and a tall, very thin man named Brook who tried to see the women’s panties. There was also a blue haired guy, who was married to Robin and thought Zoro’s hair was ‘super’, who called himself Franky. Then he met a young boy with brown curls who yelled obscenities when complimented while doing a happy dance. Sanji and this ‘Ace’ weren’t in the living room, however. Casually, he inquired.

Nami raised an eyebrow. “You know Sanji?”

“We work at the same office,” he shrugged.

“I think they’re in the kitchen,” Usopp said thoughtfully.

Luffy grinned broadly. “Sanji’s making meat.”

“I’ll uh… go and say hi.” Zoro walked towards the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what he would say, but he should meet that Ace, since it was his party, and the kitchen would be a logical place to store the beer.

He wasn’t sure if he should knock, but not to just barge in, he pushed the kitchen door open carefully. His eyes widened.

Sanji was in the kitchen, with a dark haired man. And they were making out.

Zoro rubbed his eyes, but he had seen it correctly. Sanji, who insisted he wasn’t into guys, was making out with two men in one day?!

The dark haired man, who he assumed had to be Ace, must have seen him, if the wink was anything to go by, but didn’t stop kissing the blond.

Hastily, Zoro closed the door again. What the hell? He was still trying to decide what to do – walking away or barging in and confronting Sanji – when the door opened again and he was met by a freckled face. “Hi, I’m Ace,” the dark haired man said smiling and held out his hand like he hadn’t just been sucking at the blond’s face.

“Zoro.” He shook the hand anyway.

“You want a beer?”

…Maybe he had judged the guy too fast. They entered the kitchen again where Sanji was busy cooking with his back turned to the both of them.

“Sanji, look who showed up,” Ace said cheerily.

The blond turned around. “Oh, hi. Those reports still took quite some time to finish, huh?”

Zoro glanced at the clock and coughed. “Yeah, well…”

“I’m sorry I left you with those. I was just very excited to see Ace again.” He bent down to get something out of the oven.

“No kidding,” Zoro muttered, remembering their make out session all too vividly.

The blond didn’t seem to hear him and continued: “I got something to make it up to you, though.” He opened a cabinet and took out a glass bottle. “I know you like sake.”

“Thanks.” He was genuinely surprised and twisted off the cap before placing the bottle to his mouth.

Sanji hummed and turned back to his cooking. Zoro left the kitchen after casting Ace a nasty look. The freckled man grinned back.

The green haired man took a seat in the living room and chatted a bit with Sanji’s friends. Chopper, the brown haired boy and by far the youngest of the group, turned out to be studying to become a doctor, despite his age, and wiggled happily when Zoro remarked that was impressive. Usopp was a notorious liar, Nami loved placing bets, which she always won for some reason, Robin had a morbid sense of humour and it turned out Franky didn’t only think Zoro’s hair was ‘super’ but a lot of other things as well. Brook quietly sipped his tea and made polite conversation. It wasn’t long before Ace joined them again, giving the green haired man a knowing look, before starting a conversation with Vivi.

When Sanji came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food, Luffy all but dived on him and it took both Zoro and Usopp to restrain him. The food was divided and the friend chatted happily.

When everyone was done eating – and Luffy had made sure not a crumb was wasted – the blond cleared his throat and rose. “Guys?”

He immediately had everyone’s attention and he fumbled about with his cufflinks. “I… I just wanted to say how glad I am Ace is back. He has been an amazing friend to me since we met and well, he encouraged me to share a secret with you I’ve been carrying for a while.”

The room was dead silent and everyone was looking at Sanji, including Zoro. Would he…?

The blond took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, Nami rose and wrapped her arms around him. “I was wondering when you would tell us,” she said softly.

“N-Nami-swan?” Sanji stammered. “You knew?”

She let go of him and sighed. “Remember our ski trip? When we were snowed in and I practically threw myself on you and all you did was comfort me by hugging me and telling me it was going to be alright? I kinda figured it out then.”

“Nami-swan…”

Then, everyone came forward to congratulate the blond. Between the hugs and pats on the back, Sanji looked at Zoro. He raised his beer bottle at him – the sake was already gone.

“So, Sanji, is Zoro your boyfriend?” Luffy suddenly asked.

The blond flushed a dark shade of red. “No!”

“What about Ace?”

“Him neither!”

Zoro looked over his shoulder where the freckled man sat grinning on the couch. He was obviously not insulted by Sanji’s outburst. So they just made out from time to time? This was interesting information.

When Sanji started collecting the plates, Zoro helped him out and brought the dishes to the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Sanji said: “Now who’s the coward, Marimo?”

The green haired man leaned against the counter. “I have to admit, that took some guts to spill the beans like that. Though, I have a problem with your version.”

Sanji handed him a wet, clean plate. “Yeah? What’s that?”

Zoro placed dried the plate, before placing it on the counter and pinning Sanji against it. “You sure that Ace is the one that made you come out?”

“I…” Sanji evaded eye contact. “Your words hurt, sure. Not that I care about what moss thinks. But Ace gave me the final push, I guess.”

“So, you’re not dating him?”

The blond looked up. “Where does that come from?”

Zoro placed his hands on the counter, completely trapping the other man, although he knew that if the blond wanted out, he could. That thought sent shivers of excitement up his spine. “I was just hoping now that you’ve stopped kidding yourself, we could finish what we started earlier this evening.” Without giving Sanji time to respond, he pressed his lips against the other’s.

The blond was momentarily stunned, but soon started to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck. The green haired man took full advantage of the situation, using his tongue into the cook’s mouth and roaming his hands all over his body. As he had suspected, the suits the blond wore did no justice to the muscles he felt underneath the dress shirt. Zoro’s hands ended up on Sanji’s ass, squeezing it and causing the other to moan.

Suddenly, the door opened and immediately, Sanji pushed Zoro off of him, touching his lips with a bright red face.

“Dinner was great, Sanji, as always.” Ace came barging in smiling, but Zoro knew he had to have seen them kissing. He couldn’t resist casting the freckled man a smug smirk.

“Thanks,” the cook stammered. “Zoro and I were just doing the dishes.”

“You shouldn’t make a guest do that.” The dark haired man wrapped his arms around the blond’s lithe frame and looked over his shoulder with a devilish grin on his face. “Zoro, why don’t you go mingle. I’ll help out here.”

The green haired man scowled at him. “It’s your party,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Zoro’s right, Ace. The others haven’t seen you in so–” His sentence ended in a yelp when Zoro’s hand snuck up and squeezed his ass.

The freckled man and Zoro faced each other, glaring daggers.

Sanji’s voice broke the tension. “Ace, go enjoy your party.”

The expression on Ace’s face was priceless and the green haired man had to fight the urge to stick out his tongue. The freckled man seemed like he wanted to object, but didn’t and left the kitchen. Zoro was about to wrap his arms around the blond, when Sanji said with a stern voice: “You too, Marimo. Just go drinking or something. I can handle the dishes by myself.”

Grumbling, Zoro left the kitchen as well. Still, he wasn’t about to back down, but neither was Ace. The rest of the evening became a competition of groping the blond and making innuendos, with Sanji as prize. The cook became bright red, but didn’t comment on the treatment, probably out of fear of what the others would think. Who were surprisingly unobservant, in Zoro’s opinion, as none of them seemed to take notice when Ace grabbed Sanji’s ass and the green haired man pulled the blond in his lap.

The evening past and one by one, the friends left, leaving only Zoro and Ace after having offered to help clean up. Sanji was collecting the dishes in the living room, when the freckled man took Zoro aside. “Look,” he started, “the way we’re doing things now isn’t going to work out.”

“It is for me,” the swordsman snorted. “I’m aiming to get in his bed.”

“As am I. I’m merely here to inquire what your plans are after this.”

The green haired man was taken aback a little by that. “What do you mean?”

Ace smirked. “Sanji’s my friend, but he’s hot as hell, as you certainly have noticed. I would like to screw his brains out, but that’s it for me. Do you want more than that?”

“I…” Zoro scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

The freckled man’s smirk widened. “Good. In that case I have a proposal for you. Instead of continuing like we are doing now, how about we join forces and give Sanji the welcome-out-of-the-closet party he deserves, eh?”

“You mean…”

“I think you’re hot,” Ace pushed him back against the wall and came standing close to him, “and I know you think the same about me. And don’t worry about Sanji, he want us both. I’m sure you’ve noticed the way he looks at me, he looks the same at you. We’ll only make it easier for him to choose, really.” Without any warning, the freckled man pressed his lips against Zoro’s.

Ace was obviously more experienced than Sanji, making the kiss pleasantly different, though not necessarily better. The green haired man carefully started to kiss back and gasped when Ace’s hand snuck up to his crotch and groped him through his pants. The dark haired man took advantage of the opportunity by invading Zoro’s mouth.

He was just starting to enjoy it – well, enjoy it even more now that he wasn’t surprised anymore – when Ace pulled back and smirked at him. “Just finish your beer and join us upstairs. But don’t wait too long~” he finished teasingly.

Zoro watched the black haired man walk away and wrap his arms around Sanji, while he seemed to whisper something in the blond’s ear. The cook started to protest when his lips were caught by the other’s – which not a minute ago had been pressed against Zoro’s. The green haired man watched with a mixed feeling of jealousy and arousal. Ace’s words were finally getting through to him and he realised something. If everything went according to plan, he would have a threesome tonight with the two hottest guys he knew. Arousal won over jealousy and he couldn’t help but lick his lips when Ace dragged the blond upstairs and the latter looked around at him.

Zoro had never finished a beer faster in his life. He all but sprinted up the stairs, forcing himself to calm down a bit before he carefully opened the door. The bathroom wasn’t was he was looking for, so cursing, he tried his luck at another door. There, he was met with what was probably the hottest sight he had ever witnessed.

Sanji was lying sprawled out on the bed, his dress shirt undone, showing his muscular torso. His cheeks were flushed pink. Ace was on top of him, kissing down his chest. The difference between their skin tone was apparent. Sanji was pale, while the dark haired man was slightly tanned, though he came nowhere near the green haired man’s colour. Zoro would love to see how much his and Sanji’s skin contrasted.

When Ace noticed Zoro at the door, he smirked and sucked on the pink bud, causing Sanji to gasp. The sound went straight to the swordsman’s groin.

His legs moved on their own accord, but before he had crossed the distance to the bed, Ace sat up and gave him a disapproving look. “Hold it right there.”

Zoro was confused, to say the least. Didn’t the freckled man just invite him to join? Or had it all been a sneaky plan to steal Sanji away? He could feel his blood boil already.

But soon the disapproving look made way for a smirk. “You’re way too dressed for this room. At least take off your shirt.”

Grinning as well, Zoro did as he was told. Part of him wanted to rip the shirt right off, but the two pair of eyes glued to his body made him slow down and savour the moment. When the piece of clothing hit the floor, Sanji licked his lips and motioned Zoro over. The green haired man was happy to oblige, especially when the blond pulled him down by wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck and kissing him intensely, while Ace was still sitting between Sanji’s legs.

Zoro placed one knee on the bed and let himself be pulled further on the mattress. He continued making out with the blond as another set of hands caressed his back. Suddenly, he was flipped over and Sanji was sitting on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He heard Ace chuckle.

“I see this is long overdue.”

Both men ignored him and continued their make out session. Zoro felt the mattress move and from the corner of his eye he saw Ace standing. He ignored the dark haired man in favour if the blond’s tongue which slipped into his mouth. His hips bucked when he felt something caressing his erection through his pants. It weren’t Sanji’s hands, those were placed next to his head and playing with his hair, and it wasn’t Ace, who was still rummaging about somewhere in the room. With a smirk, Zoro realised it had to be Sanji’s feet which were molesting him. He bucked his hips up when he suddenly felt his hands being taken. Cold metal hit the skin of his wrists and a soft click sounded.

Zoro stopped kissing, looking up to his now cuffed hands to the bars of the headboard. “What the fuck?!”

Ace straightened again. “Sanji and I discussed it and since he’s quite new at this, we decided that it would be better if you’re the one tied down.”

“How the hell did you come to that? Why can’t it be you? Heck, why does anyone have to be tied up?”

Ace smirked. “Don’t you think it’s hot?”

Zoro glanced up to the cuffs. He could probably easily break them, but the freckled man did have a point. It was kind of hot to be at the blond’s mercy.

“Besides,” Sanji said, “if you want out, the only thing you have to do is say the safe word.”

The green haired man looked at him suspicious. “And what’s that?”

A smirk appeared on the blond’s face “’Marimo’.”

“Fuck you!” the swordsman spat.

The one visible blue eye glistened. “In a minute.”

Zoro scowled at him, but deep down, he was pretty excited. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him and his carefully hidden excitement showed painfully obvious in the tent in his pants. Sanji noticed and biting his lip in the most sexy way Zoro had ever witnessed, he moved lower and grazed Zoro’s erection with his teeth. The green haired man moaned and tilted his hips to gain more friction.

“I’d say you like it rough,” Ace pointed out. He too climbed upon the bed and grabbed Sanji’s chin gently, guiding the blond’s face to his own. The two started kissing again and though Zoro felt a bit left out, watching them was hardly a punishment. Well, it wouldn’t have been if his hands hadn’t been tied up. Now it was pure torture.

Ace’s hands roamed over Sanji’s chest, something the green haired man was dying to do himself. The freckled man pushed him down, that he was lying between Zoro’s spread legs, with his head on the swordsman’s crotch. The movements the two – and specifically Sanji’s head – made, caused friction and the green haired man had to bite his lip not to moan. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, but the sight he was treated to would be a waste not to look at.

Sanji roughly kissed the dark haired man back, taking off his shorts and throwing them off the bed. Zoro had to stretch his neck to take a peek at what the rest of Ace looked like as he obviously had neglected to wear underwear, but the freckled man had already moved to the blond’s neck, which made Sanji tilt his head aside and bite Zoro’s upper leg he found there. The green haired man bucked his hips, automatically pushing the cook’s head up into Ace’s face. The freckled man moved further down, undoing the blond’s pants and taking them off with his underwear. Zoro raised himself as much a possible to get a better view when Ace took Sanji’s erection between his lips and started bobbing his head up and down. The noises the blond made went straight to Zoro’s groin. “O-oi!” he managed to bring out.

Ace raised his head, releasing Sanji’s cock with a wet pop, while the blond turned his head, blush evident on his cheeks. “Hey, Zoro. Didn’t see you there,” the freckled man said with a grin.

Zoro scowled at him. Sanji crawled on top of the green haired man and sat down on his chest, his erection standing up proudly. “Is there something we can help you with?” he whispered in the swordsman’s ear before kissing his lips.

“Take these damn pants off,” he growled in between kisses, but did nothing to stop them. His arms were starting to ache a little, but there were more urgent matters at hand. “Someone better start fucking someone soon, or there will be hell to pay.”

Ace joined Sanji on Zoro’s stomach, sitting behind the blond and leaning on his legs not to squash the green haired man. He let his hands roam Sanji’s chest. The swordsman couldn’t help but follow the hands with his eyes and licked his lips unconsciously. The freckled man’s hands stopped their movements and grabbed the chef’s cock. Sanji moaned while the dark haired man grinded his ass down on Zoro’s erection. “Oh, there’s gonna be some fucking around here,” Ace said with a mischievous grin. “But who says you’re not just going to lie here and watch?” He looked at Zoro.

“But you said–” Sanji started, only to have his mouth covered by Ace’s hand. Soon, though, the raven haired man pulled his hand back with a yelp, as his shook it violently.

“Did you just bite me?”

The blond shrugged. “I thought you liked that.”

Zoro snickered. He was glad he wasn’t on his own anymore. Sanji obviously wanted to do stuff to him and the green haired man would gladly let him.

Sanji moved higher up the swordsman’s chest, before biting his lip and placing his knees on either side of his head, until he was practically sitting on Zoro’s face. The green haired man got the hint and opened his mouth so that the blond could guide his erection into his mouth.

Zoro could feel the shiver going through the cook’s body and that the man was trying his best to hold back not to slam himself into the swordsman’s mouth. Carefully, the blond tilted his hips a little, breathing heavily and holding on to the same bars as Zoro was chained to. Gently, he started to move, as in this position, the green haired man was unable to move his head much.

Zoro tried to relax his throat, breathing in deeply in and out through his nose. His eyes watered a bit, but he blinked the tears away to see the display in front of him. The muscles of Sanji’s taut stomach rippled beneath pale skin. The blond’s strong legs held him upright and kept moving, without missing a beat. Lying in between those legs, who could squash his head like a watermelon if they chose to do so, turned the swordsman on immensely and he yanked at the handcuffs in an attempt to touch them.

Soon, however, he felt another pair of hands, caressing his stomach before sliding down and pulling at the rim of his pants. The zipper was undone and soon he felt the fabric slide down, soon followed by his boxers and he would have sighed in relief if he hadn’t had a dick in his mouth, so he opted for moaning. This was greatly appreciated by the blond, as he gasped and let his head fall back.

Suddenly, Zoro felt something warm and wet against the head of his cock. He wanted to look – even though he knew damn well what was happening – but the cook was in the way and didn’t seem to be going anywhere sometime soon. So the swordsman dug his heels in the mattress as Ace continued to lick and suck at his erection. As soon as the blissful mouth had appeared, it disappeared again and Zoro groaned in frustration, much to Sanji’s delight.

Suddenly, the cook’s hips stopped moving and Zoro saw two hands appear on them. Ace took a seat again behind the blond. “Come on, I thought you had other plans tonight. I doubt it’s everyday you’ll find your precious marimo willingly tied to the bed, ready for action,” the freckled man whispered in Sanji’s ear.

The blond made a frustrated sound, but did pull out of Zoro’s mouth. The green haired man gasped for air, but felt a bit disappointed nonetheless. That feeling disappeared immediately when Ace appeared again with a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. The swordsman had no idea what the freckled man was planning, but he liked his spirit.

“You want to do the honours?” Ace handed Sanji the lube and the blond flashed Zoro a smile that promised a whole lot of fun.

The green haired man grinned back and took a more comfortable position on the bed as the blond took a seat between his legs, spreading them a little further before coating his fingers in the lube. Ace was sitting right behind him, looking over his shoulder and giving him instructions.

“Start with one finger. Like that, yes,” he added when Zoro gasped. “Now distract him so he’ll relax more easily.”

Sanji nodded with a concentrated look on his face and used his other hand to stroke Zoro’s erection. Ace joined in, wrapping his own hand around the blond’s. The green haired man watched with half lidded eyes how they both jerked him off as Sanji’s finger slid further inside him.

“Now give him a few seconds to adjust,” Ace commanded, his hand never stopping.

Zoro writhed beneath the other two men, his hands itching to claw at something, but with his hands bound, he opted for grabbing the bars.

“Try moving now.”

Zoro’s jaw went slack when he felt the digit sliding in and out of him with relative ease. Soon, Ace told the blond to add another finger which the green haired man welcomed eagerly. After the third had made its way into his body, Sanji seemed ready to explode. He was chewing his lip fervently, obviously wishing for a cigarette and Zoro realised he had to be quite the sight right now. No doubt flustered, sweaty and needy lying on display like this… Hell, if their roles had been reversed, he would probably already be pounding into the blond. It was probably a good thing Ace was here to keep things under control, although the man looked a little too at ease. Just how many times had he been in a situation like this, the green haired man couldn’t help but wonder.

He didn’t have much time to think about it, though, as suddenly Sanji’s fingers left him and he was left with an empty feeling. The blond seemed ready to jump him, but Ace kept him at bay. “Not so fast.”

Zoro felt as frustrated as Sanji looked right now. Would they just get on it already? But the freckled man seemed to have other plans. “Go sit on all fours,” he ordered Sanji.

The blond did as he was told, which was quite a miracle as Zoro knew the cook didn’t do good at being ordered around. He must be really horny. And judging by his leaking erection, he was.

Ace slicked his fingers with the lube and started prepping Sanji the same way the blond had done with the swordsman. Sanji sat in a perfect position for Zoro to see everything, from his flushed cheeks to the fingers moving in and out of his body. The green haired man yanked at the chains again. What he wouldn’t give to mound the blond right now…

Ace was in no rush and was thorough in his work, but didn’t spend unnecessary time teasing the blond. They were all way past that point. Even the freckled man seemed ready for action.

While never ceasing his movements, Ace grabbed one of the condoms from the pile on the bed and ripped it open with his teeth. With Sanji’s help, he placed it around the blond’s cock, before pulling his fingers out of the man.

For a moment, the cook seemed lost what to do, demanding the fingers back or jumping Zoro. He opted for the latter, crushing their lips together as he pushed himself inside of the man. The swordsman groaned into Sanji’s mouth, panting as he was filled again, this time with something bigger.

“Fuck, Sanji,” he groaned.

The blond looked up a little surprised. “That must be the first time you called me by my real name. I should fuck you more often.”

“Then you better get a move on, before I break the headboard and show you how it’s done,” the green haired man growled back.

Sanji chuckled. “As you wish… Zoro.”

His name had never sounded more arousing as the blond slammed into him and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Before the chef could repeat his motion, only having almost entirely pulled out, his hips were stilled once again, but not for long this time. Ace appeared behind Sanji, snapping his hips forward. The cook moaned and was forced back into Zoro by the sheer force. The swordsman gasped and tried to scramble his brain together. He didn’t have much time before the freckled man set a rhythm and Sanji followed his lead.

Zoro forced his eyes open. He could see Ace sitting behind Sanji, his freckled cheeks flushed as he pounded into the blond. The cook himself seemed lost in bliss and worked on auto pilot, moving his hips when Ace did. The freckled man pushed him forward, so that he was sitting on all fours while still fucking Zoro, and Ace closed the distance between his own and the swordsman’s lips. This position sandwiched Sanji between them, but no one seemed to have a problem with that.

The green haired man could feel Ace’s hips rock into Sanji and the blond followed suit. He switched between the two men on top of him with kissing them. The blond’s stomach rubbed against his erection, Ace’s weight adding to that.

The swordsman was starting to lose control, his handcuffs chinking against the bars of the headboard as he tried not to tear himself loose. Sanji didn’t seem to be in a much better state, working solely because of Ace’s hip movements. Soon, Zoro felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. The freckled man’s rhythm never wavered and Zoro couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled the nearest person close, automatically pulling the other along in a three way kiss, but he didn’t care whose lip he bit when he came. Sanji followed his example soon after and collapsed on top of him. Vaguely, Zoro registered some final thrusts into the blond when Ace reached his climax as well.

The freckled man was the first to move, climbing off Sanji – and at the same time Zoro. The green haired man was starting to drift off with the blond on his chest, uncaring that he still hadn’t pulled out.

A loud sound of a hand smacking flesh startled him awake and Sanji all but jumped up, pulling out at the same time. “Fuck! What the hell, Ace?”

“It was going to get uncomfortable if you fell asleep now. Come on, at least throw away your condom.”

Grumbling, Sanji moved off Zoro and made his way to the bin. The green haired man immediately missed his warmth, but as he was still cuffed to the bed, there wasn’t much he could do. Ace came standing next to him and dangled the keys to his handcuffs tauntingly in front of his face.

“You better undo these cuffs, Ace,” Zoro grumbled threateningly.

“If Sanji was lying here in your stead, I bet he could undo them himself with the keys between his toes.” The freckled man turned around. “Am I right?”

The blond sat down on the bed again, caressing Zoro’s semen covered abs. “Sounds about right.”

The swordsman had to suppress a groan. Not just the idea of the chef being so limber that he was able to do that, but also the image of him being cuffed to the bed was very appealing. He would have to ask Ace to borrow the handcuffs sometime.

Finally, his hands were being undone, but despite his arms aching, the first thing he did was pulling Sanji close and kissing him. His kiss was eagerly answered. The mattress moved and through lidded eyes, Zoro saw Ace taking a seat behind Sanji, stroking his thighs lazily. “One heck of a day, huh? Coming out of the closet, having sex with two guys…”

The blond let go of Zoro and turned around smirking. “Yeah. I should have done this a long time ago.” He snuggled up against the swordsman, pulling Ace with him as well so that he was sandwiched between them. Zoro managed to open his eyes one more time, just to see Ace smirk and wink at him.

* * *

After the other two had fallen asleep – which didn’t take very long – Ace silently rose and put on his pants. He cast one more look at the sleeping forms, smiling at the way they were curled up against each other. They would make a cute couple. Now he could only sit back and hope they wouldn’t screw it up by being idiots. Ace’s job was done.

He washed himself a bit at the sink, not daring to take a shower because of the risk of waking them up. He could shower at Luffy’s place, probably. He just had to hope that his brother was still an airhead that forgot to lock the door, since he didn’t have a key.

Closing the front door silently behind him, Ace was startled by the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway. Taking a better look, it turned out it was on the neighbours’ driveway where the light blue vehicle parked. Curiously, he leaned against the wall and watched the man stepping out of the car. He was blond, as far as Ace could see in the light of the lamp next to the door of the neighbour’s house. The man was carrying several paper bags as he made his way to the front door, trying to balance them on one arm, probably to get his keys, and failing miserably at it.

“You need some help?” Despite the fact that he practically had been hiding in the dark, the blond man didn’t seem startled at his voice.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Ace walked up to him, stepping over the low fence that separated Sanji’s and his neighbour’s properties. “I have two hands.”

The blond took a close look at him, squinting a little. “Sure, I would love some help from the stranger that sneaks out of my neighbour’s house in the middle of the night.”

“I thought so.” Grinning broadly, Ace looked the man up and down. He seemed laid back, looking a bit bored with his droopy eyes. His hair was a bit odd, but Ace soon forgot about that when he met two brilliant blue eyes. For a moment he stood frozen, before he managed to shake himself from the trance. “So your keys are in your pocket?” He already reached out when the bags were pushed into his arms.

“Why don’t you hold these while _I_ get my keys.”

Ace shrugged. While he waited for the door to be opened, the smell of Chinese food hit his nostrils and he sniffled the bags. They had to be loaded with food. His mouth watered and rumbling, his stomach reminded him it had been a while since he had eaten and had had some exercise in the meantime.

“You hungry?” the blond asked as he opened the door.

“My stomach already betrayed me already, so I guess it’s no use denying it,” he said sheepishly.

The man looked lost in thoughts for a moment before he gestured with his head towards the door. “I have plenty. Come on in.”

Ace’s face brightened. If he played his cards right, three men in one night would be a personal best.

The blond held out his hand. “I’m Marco.”

* * *

The next morning, Sanji woke up feeling satisfied with a slight pain in his lower back. He was lying on top of something warm and only now he noticed snoring. Opening his eyes, he looked at Zoro’s sleeping face and intertwined his fingers with the short green strands. It wasn’t like last time, when he had woken up with a hangover and was shocked over the fact that there was a man lying in his bed. He had come to terms with the fact that he was gay and had celebrated that fact the previous night by having sex with two men, one of them his office crush. The other, oddly enough, was nowhere to be seen.

Zoro started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. “Morning, cook,” he mumbled as he pulled the blond into a lazy kiss.

“Morning.” Sanji sighed and returned to his previous spot on the green haired man’s chest.

“How are you feeling?”

He smiled against the tanned skin. “Pretty good actually. I had fun last night. What about you?” he asked teasingly as he took one of Zoro’s hand into his. The swordsman’s wrists were a little chafed, which would only serve as a reminder of their wild night.

“’M fine.” Zoro yawned. “Where’s Ace?”

Sanji shrugged. “I don’t know. I had expected him to be here. Maybe he got hungry and fell asleep on his way to the kitchen. It happens.”

The green haired man hummed and pulled Sanji close again. They lay in silence for a while when Zoro said: “You don’t regret it that you weren’t the one cuffed to the headboard? It would have been fun.”

“It was fun,” Sanji replied. “But maybe next time,” he added as he noticed Ace’s handcuffs on the floor.

“Don’t mean to wreck your dream, cook, but these things usually only happen once.”

Sanji sat up and pressed a kiss on Zoro’s lips. “With Ace, you never know. I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned up with a fourth person. But,” he continued with a slight blush, “it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he decided not to join in again.”

The swordsman smirked him.

Sanji shook his head and got off the bed. “I need a shower.” On his way to the door, he called over his shoulder: “Are you coming or what, Marimo?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not appear a Marco/Ace sequel in the future


End file.
